


Expresiones de amor

by NathaliaCR



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Contenido sexual implícito, Enamorándose, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathaliaCR/pseuds/NathaliaCR
Summary: Cuando las palabras mueren antes de que salgan de tus labios, sabes que no estás preparado. Admitir un sentimiento tan profundo en voz alta puede ser algo destructor o, por lo contrario, hermoso.Antes de que esas dos palabras fueran dichas, Viktor y Yuri compartieron una relación donde los sentimientos profundos eran expresados en acciones simples, sin embargo, las acciones no siempre bastan. El tan inevitable “te amo” saldría de sus labios esperando ser correspondido.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA EXPRESIÓN.**

_O donde besos tranquilos son concedidos_

_por amantes pacientes._

Amaba a Yuri con frenesí, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, fui paciente. Lo esperé y lo deseé de la manera correcta.

Debía admitirlo, siendo un hombre maduro y atractivo, no me era complicado encontrar a alguien con quién pasar la noche. Solo bastaba conocer a una persona, entablar un tema de conversación, insinuarme de manera suave para luego ir al grano. Pero, con él, era todo muy distinto. A Yuri quería seducirlo de manera lenta, quería entregarme a él. Había dejado todos esos antiguos resabios al toparme con esa sonrisa sincera y esos ojos llenos de esperanza.

Lo esperé, quizás demasiado. Pero fue lindo hacerlo. No me arrepiento.

Aún recuerdo todas esas vacilaciones al estar cerca, la manera en que mirábamos los labios del otro tentados a acercarnos. Pero no lo hicimos. Nunca lo haríamos. Solo sentíamos el deseo profundo calar nuestro pecho con desesperación. Al cabo de unos segundos, solo terminábamos girando nuestros rostros. Yo sonreía al saber que lo deseaba y él, simplemente, se sonrojaba.

Pasamos meses de la misma manera. Vivía las noches pensando en él y las sabanas quedaban empapadas ante la soledad que me embargaba. Quería sus besos, su piel, su aliento… Deseaba todo de él. Deseaba entrar en sus sentimientos, estar en una parte de su corazón. Deseaba que él me quisiese de la misma manera. Quería que ese amor loco y algo torpe fuese correspondido.

¿Me creerían si dijese que jamás, ni remotamente, había sentido algo tan fuerte?

Yuri me hacía sentir algo especial. Algo, que con el paso de los años, jamás deje de sentir.

Cada vez que nuestros rostros estaban cerca, la mirada de Yuri representaba súplica. Un incesante _“bésame”_ que jamás dejaba fluir por sus labios.

Pero, una noche, eso cambió.

Había pedido millones de veces a Yuri que me dejase dormir junto a él, mas, por mucha insistencia que pusiera, él nunca aceptaba. Quizás era por vergüenza de que lo vieran dormir, ya que sus labios se entreabrían y la saliva comenzaba a desbordar; o quizás, simplemente, porque éramos dos adultos que se deseaban de una manera evidente.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizás lo último tenía más sentido. La oscuridad sumada con el silencio creaba un ambiente perfecto para que dos personas que llevaban un tiempo deseándose terminaran en una situación bastante más calurosa.

Esa noche pareció comenzar como cualquier otra, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que todo daría un giro que, incluso a mí, me parecería inesperado.

Mi perro, Makkachin, dormía plácidamente a los pies de la cama. Mi cuerpo vagaba en la delgada línea de lo consiente y distorsionado. Estaba cayendo dormido de apoco. En ese momento, el sonido de mi puerta abriéndose me dejó helado. Abrí los ojos por inercia y la figura de Yuri algo nublada debido a la oscuridad, aceleró mi pulso.

No puedo explicar con exactitud lo que sentí en ese momento. Fue completamente mágico.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Su voz sonó temerosa, con el miedo consistente a cometer un error marcado firmemente en cada una de las letras de aquella pregunta, incluso en el casi inexistente silencio entre cada palabra.

Era la primera vez que me pedía algo así. Decir que estaba emocionado sería poco para expresar el verdadero sentimiento que me embargaba. Era algo mucho más fuerte, que hacía latir alterado mi corazón.

—Sí —respondí de manera suave—, por supuesto.

Él se acercó a la cama, subió las sábanas y se acostó bajo ellas. Quedamos mirándonos de frente desde una distancia prudente. Al menos veinte centímetros nos separaban, los cuales comenzaban a disminuir con el paso del tiempo.

Nos miramos por segundos, minutos quizás, la verdad es que había perdido la cuenta. Él miraba mis labios, a veces mis ojos. Yo hacía lo mismo, pero con más descaro, no me era difícil demostrar cuanto lo estaba deseando.

Di el primer paso.

Mi mano diestra subió por su rostro. Él se sobresaltó, pero fue tan despacio que casi no logré percibirlo. Acaricié su piel cálida, supuse que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la calidez que percibí, pero la oscuridad me impedía ver si es que aquello era cierto. Mi mano viajó cual avión por su piel tersa, mi dedo pulgar se paseaba por su mejilla y seguía su camino por su mentón. Lo miré directamente a los ojos cuando toqué el borde de su labio inferior. La respiración de Yuri era pesada, pero a la misma vez, lenta.

Dibujé sus labios con la yema de mi dedo, lo acaricié con cuidado y de manera suave. Su carne se hundía ante mi toque tan delicadamente que debía aguantar mis ganas de suspirar. Todo era suave en ese momento, incluso por la manera en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el labio inferior de Yuri comenzó a temblar. Era tierno. Quería más de él. Quería sentirlo más cerca.

Mi pulgar se detuvo justo en donde ambos labios se separan, y antes de que Yuri hiciera algo, los abrí. La yema de mi pulgar de mantuvo apoyada en la carne inferior y se humedeció sutilmente.

Yuri tomó mi muñeca. Me detuvo por completo. Por un momento, temí por el hecho de que quizás lo había puesto incómodo, sin embargo, su mano dirigió la mía hasta su propio pecho. Su corazón latía fuertemente, casi lo podía sentir como una piedra contra mi mano. Palpitaba de manera tal que casi era capaz de escucharlo.

Sus ojos rasgados miraron mis labios. Los relamí con cuidado, y cuando aquella acción se concretó, para mi sorpresa, Yuri acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me besó.

Sí, _me besó._

Aquellos labios que tantas veces ansié tener contra los míos me sorprendieron de manera grata. Mi mano seguía en su pecho y, aunque sonara imposible, su corazón se aceleró con más esmero. Debimos pasar algunos segundos con nuestros labios inmóviles, pero fue tierno de esa manera. Yuri había comenzado un beso y lo estaba concretando acorde a su personalidad: _inexperto e inocente._

Recuerdo haber tomado el control. Recuerdo haber logrado con mis labios que Yuri entreabriera los suyos. Le enseñé lentamente como seguir el ritmo, fui paciente, ya que sabía con exactitud que aquel era el primer beso que él daba en los veintitrés años de su existencia.

Cuando ya había la suficiente confianza, nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Tímidamente apoyadas en la otra, acariciándose. Yuri se acercó más a mi cuerpo y yo aproveché la situación para buscar su cintura y aferrarme con fuerza a esta. Él tomó mi nuca, las hebras plateadas se enredaron en sus esbeltos dedos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba manteniendo la respiración de manera adecuada. Yo me encontraba demasiado emocionado como para pensar en respirar bien, por lo que, al separarnos, estaba prácticamente jadeando. En cambio, la falta de aire de Yuri se debía a su inexperiencia besando. Me hacía sentir feliz el hecho de que esos tiernos labios nunca hubieran besado a otra persona que no fuese yo. Sonreí. Su aliento caliente chocaba contra mi boca. Nuestras narices estaban acariciándose.

Le di un pequeño y cortó beso en los labios. Yuri lo devolvió de manera tímida, luego, su rostro se hundió en el hueco de mi cuello.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —dije divertido—. Me haces cosquillas.

Yuri negó con la cabeza. Estaba avergonzado.

—Yuri —susurré despacio—. _Mi Yuri…_

Esperaba que él alzara la mirada, sonriera y me dejara besarlo una vez más; tenía sed por sus labios. Sin embargo, Yuri alzó levemente su rostro y sus dientes se enterraron de manera casi brusca en mi mandíbula. Me había mordido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —me quejé adolorido. Yuri estaba sonriendo.

—Eso fue por no haberme besado antes —respondió.

Tomé la mano de Yuri —la cual estaba apoyada cómodamente sobre mi pecho— y la dirigí hasta mi boca. Mordí los nudillos del dedo índice y corazón con suavidad. Yuri arrugó su rostro.

—Tú tampoco me besaste antes —sonreí.

—Yo… de alguna forma, esperaba que tú tomaras la iniciativa —susurró temerosamente—. Es decir, nunca había hecho esto antes y… yo, ahora, uhm… n-no podía resistir más. 

Antes de que volviera a ocultar su rostro, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo besé con suavidad. Tiernamente el contacto se volvió más profundo. Sus ojos se cerraron y su ceño se frunció. Él se concentraba para ser mejor, pero no era consciente de lo mucho que disfrutaba su inocencia e inexperiencia. 

Esa fue la primera forma en que expresamos nuestro amor. Con besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA EXPRESIÓN.**

_O donde las noches febriles son el fruto del pasional deseo._

Nuestra intención nunca fue ocultar nuestra relación. En el hielo, éramos como siempre debíamos ser: entrenador y pupilo; sin embargo, fuera de este, el pupilo se convertía en mi novio.

Yuri tenía algo que me seducía con potencia. Vi algo en él, algo que, al parecer, nadie lo había visto antes. Quise explorar su sensualidad con Eros. El reto era grande, pero él logró sobrepasarlo a la perfección. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Todos quedaban seducidos ante el poder de Eros. Yuri era la mezcla perfecta de sensualidad e inocencia; un batido en donde las porciones eran perfectas. Su cuerpo se movía con la destreza de un amante joven y febril, como alguien que poco a poco sucumbía ante el placer y se dejaba caer suavemente por el poder de Eros.

Cuando Yuri quitaba de su cuerpo el traje con el cual reproducía Eros, se volvía el tierno chico de cabellos alborotados y anteojos de ancho marco. Nadie sospecharía que luego de las tardes de ensayos, el pasaba a ser mío por completo. Nos encerrábamos en la habitación a olvidarnos del mundo entero. Y es que, lo que consumamos dentro de esas habitaciones jamás fue mero sexo, fue algo más pasional y romántico, con el frenesí de dos amantes ocultos. No temíamos que el mundo lo descubriera, pero preferimos mantenerlo en secreto. Nuestro pequeño secreto.

Siempre estaba él, con su precioso cuerpo ajustado a un traje negro que marcaba sus curvas a la perfección; su cintura esbelta daba paso a sus perfectamente proporcionadas caderas y piernas, las cuales no eran tan largas, pero formadas de manera magnífica. Otras veces, su ropa típica de deporte lo hacía ver sencillo y precioso. Me encantaba que usara su ropa de deporte porque era más fácil quitarla que las otras vestimentas. Él se sonrojaba cada vez que lo observaba mientras estábamos en público, pero cuando nos encontrábamos solos, aquello cambiaba. Él me miraba a los ojos, mantenía la mirada fija por escasos segundos y, muchas veces, mordía su labio o recorría mi cuerpo con descaro. Yuri tenía múltiples facetas y cada una de ellas me fascinaba.

Sin embargo, nada se comparaba con el deleite que significaba tenerlo desnudo frente a mis ojos. No importaba en qué situación nos encontrábamos, siempre era especial.

Tomar extensos baños juntos luego de los ensayos o competencias, era lo más relajante que podía existir. Ya sea en Hasetsu, donde las aguas termales tenían una exquisita calidez que calmaba todos los dolores de nuestros músculos, o en simples tinas de los hoteles en los cuales nos debíamos hospedar durante las competencias. Me encantaba la manera en que sus manos se cubrían de jabón para pasarlas sobre mi torso húmedo, recorría y masajeaba con sus pulgares los costados de mi abdomen o la línea que comenzaba desde mis pectorales marcados. Le encantaba acariciar cada lugar, mientras besaba mis labios o mi cuello. Yo hacía lo mismo con él, mis manos comenzaban el recorrido por su cuello húmedo y continuaban su camino por su columna vertebral, acariciando con paciencia los omoplatos y la línea de su espalda. Sus músculos se tensaban ante mi toque suave, siempre buscando algo más. Todo terminaba cuando mis manos buscaban sus muslos y ambos ansiábamos por salir del baño, o por el contrario, si quiera nos molestábamos en salir.

Mis antiguos amantes, a pesar de la experiencia, nunca me hicieron sentir tan vivo. Yuri era imperfecto de muchas formas, pero eso no importaba. La perfección era vista de otra manera ante mis ojos. Perfección era el solo hecho de tenerlo entre mis brazos y poder olvidar hasta el dolor más profundo. Perfecto era el hecho de que sus dedos se adentraran en mí, o por el contrario, se enredaran entre mi cabello o se aferraran a mi espalda con fuerza. Perfección era besarlo profundo, callar mis penas y perderme en su cuerpo.

Perfecto era el simple hecho de unir nuestros cuerpos. Perfecto es hacer el amor con la persona que amas.

Hacer el amor fue nuestra segunda expresión.


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCERA EXPRESIÓN.**

_O donde las palabras desbordan los labios_

_expresando un obvio sentimiento._

Los sentimientos pueden ser expresados de muchas maneras diferentes, pero nada es comparable con el hecho de mirar a esa persona especial a los ojos, tomar aire y dejar fluir por tus labios esas palabras que ansiosamente danzaban por tus labios, esperando el momento adecuado para salir y ser correspondidas.

Recuerdo el sonrojo en sus mejillas como si hubiese sido ayer. Recuerdo como su respiración se volvió agitada y apretó los labios con suavidad. Ambos sabíamos que ese momento llegaría, pero esa vez, fui yo el que dio el primer paso.

Estaba sobre él, sus piernas rodeaban mis caderas mientras mis brazos ligeramente flexionados se encontraban a cada lado de sus hombros, sosteniendo el peso de mis hombros. Lo miré a los ojos; se veía tierno y nervioso por lo que, de manera indiscutible, se venía. Luego de unos cortos segundos, me incliné hacía su rostro y acaricié su nariz contra la mía. Su respiración la sentía cálida contra mi rostro y sus labios suaves, vivos y dulces, rozaban los míos. Me sentía estremecer.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —susurré despacio.

Por muy obvia que fuese su respuesta, jamás me sentí con tanto miedo de ser rechazado. Nos amábamos, era más que claro, sin embargo, mi mente me jugó en contra en esos escasos segundos en sus labios se mantuvieron apretados.

Él me respondió con un suave beso. Mi corazón se agitó dentro de su jaula. Sus manos buscaron la orilla de mi camiseta para alzarla con delicadeza, mientras sus dientes mordieron de manera suave mi labio inferior. Sonreí contra sus labios.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Me separé de su cuerpo para terminar de quitar mi camiseta, pero en ese momento, sus labios se entreabrieron y la punta de su lengua se ajustó entre la orilla de sus dientes. Supe lo que diría en ese momento.

—Te amo —respondió en un susurro.

Y así fue como culminó. Todo había sido dicho, no había nada que nos pudiera detener. Habíamos caído en algo profundo.

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/unicornioazulx)

Ilustración por: [Unicornio Azul.](https://www.facebook.com/unicornioazulx) [(@unicornioazulx)](https://www.instagram.com/unicornioazulx/?hl=es-la)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> A esta historia le tengo un cariño muy especial, pues logré ganar un concurso de fanfics que se hizo en el 2017 en un evento de mi ciudad y además, una amiga muy querida me hizo el fanart que ya pudieron apreciar. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
